implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kibworth (1962: The Apocalypse)
History The City state of Kibworth is a democratic UK survivor nation based in Leicestershire. 'Doomsday' Also see- WP Targets in the UK and Ireland. Now were in the nation was targeted or hit. There would mostly be a problem with the radioactive fall-out from other regions of the UK that would cause much trouble. 'After Doomsday' The towns of Kibworth Beauchamp, Kibworth Harcourt and Foxton in Leicestershire came together in the wake of the war. The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. A nuclear summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1964. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit the town, killing many people during 1965 and most of 1966. A typhoid plague struck in 1967. The nation would struggle with various raids by the surrounding tribesmen from Leicestershire and eastern Northamptonshire. Foxton canal lock was repaired with help from Melton Mowbray and in 1974. 'First Contact' Explorers from Northamptonshire and Market Harborough arrived in 1968. First contact was made with the Republic of Melton Mowbray in 1969, Kettering in 1972, Loughborough 1974, Leicester City-state in 1975 and both the Republic of East Anglia and Scarboroughshire in 1977. '1974-2009' After a while things would settle down and the locals would survive the next 30 years alone (save for minor contacts with Melton Mowbray and Kettering) on a mixture of luck, good guesswork, rural crafts and agricultural know-how. Pig, turnip and wheat farming gradually grew over the years and the supply of coal from a minor pit in Kettering helped the villages to expand slightly in the 1970's. Wise water management and the Foxton canal helped avoid disaster in the 1976 heat wave and drought. Pie making became a minor export industry after 1985 and employed some 30 people directly and 120 indirectly by 1995 and roughly twice as much in 2009. 'Present Day' Kibworth had successful overcome the winter blizzards of 2009 and the floods of 2007. It is now a flourishing, pre-industrial agricultural community. Mayor Mike Heaton and Deputy Mayor Jane Stone were elected in 2010, for a second turn of 5 years. The first election was in 1985. A gale and giant hail, which was the size of golf balls, devastated Kibworth, Loughborough and Melton Mowbray and Kettering, killing 2 people in Loughborough and a horse in Kibworth in the June of 2012. Military The armed forces abandoned the use of bows and swords in favour of rifles and pistols in 2005. The army is a volunteer force of 25 and a conscript force of 50. Transport Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethnocide hematoma. Canal boats are used for longer distance travel. Waterworks and food sources Water is drawn from wells, ponds, rivers and from around Foxton, canal lock. A form of the traditional Melton Mowbray pork pie, but with more herbs in, is a local speciality and has been sold in Kettering and Loughborough since 2009. Economy It is agrarian by nature largely, so being dependent on agriculture, forestry and selling looted metal from the ruins of nearby towns. A growing food processing, brewing, bread and scrap metal trading industry is beginning to develop. Up-market organic bread and local recipe pork pies are sold to the PRUK, North Derbyshire, Republic of East Anglia and Scarboroughshire. 'Energy' The Windward Electrical Project system was founded by Rutland, the PRUK and Central Northamptonshire and Buckinghamshire in 1998. Other nations joined the project in 1999 and 2004. Connection was between 2005 and 2009, depending on location. Government The first elections occurred in 1987 and the mayor is elected for 7 years. The nation is known for it's strongly pro-democracy attitudes. Media The PRUK’s national newspaper has been in circulation since 2008. Posters are nailed up as and when necessary by the local authorities. Healthcare Thyroid and skin cancers are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1976. The arts William Shakespeare was a 16th century Stratford-upon-Avon poet laureate and playwright, and is commonly considered to be the finest writer in World History. He is famous for his 38 plays, such as Hamlet, Macbeth, A Midsummer Night's Dream, King Lear, and Romeo and Juliet. Both before Doomsday and after, his works are still widely beloved and very popular in The Republic. The works of James Joyce and Dylan Thomas are also very popular in the city state. The death penalty Murderers, sex predators, rapists, child molesters, traitors and enemy spies are executed with the hangman’s rope. A moratorium on hanging has been in place since 1998. Inmates are jailed in Leicester Prison. Category:England Category:United Kingdom Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Cold War